starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Kell Draygo
Kell Draygo (10 BBY — ) was more or less a career soldier than anything else in his life so far, it seems like that is the only path that has suited him so far, perhaps even called to him. Most of his adulthood has been in either the Imperial Armed Forces or the Deralian Confederal Unions Armed Forces with a brief intermission in between the two to experience new career paths which ultimately ended. Due to his upbringing, loyalty and honor has been the foundation that Draygo lived his life on. The only flaw that one may consider to be a flaw is that his loyalty and respect tend to gravitate to certain individuals instead of the government as a whole. His most recent stint in the Deralian Confederal Union's Marine Corp. has helped expand Draygo's horizon and experiences, due to the unique missions that were given to him. However, with the untimely collapse of the DCU and it's military which served as an anchor for the Corellian, he has been forced back into the role of a wanderer once more though he does have a personal mission that he will see to completion, one way or another. Biography Youth Kell Draygo was born to Tomis Draygo and Aeris Draygo, ten years before the battle of Yavin on the planet of Corellia. Kell's father side was a military lineage, dating back to the Old Republic. Kell's grandfather served with the Old Republic and Tomis, Kell's father, was no different. Tomis followed his father's footsteps and served with the Old Republic during the Clone Wars, then continuing to serve when the Old Republic reformed into the Galactic Empire. Tomis Draygo was able to meet his wife, Kell's mother, when he was assigned to the Imperial Garrison on his homeworld of Corellia. Aeris Starbright, also a Corellian native, worked in Corellia's capital, Coronet, as a bank clerk. After meeting and dating, Tomis and Aeris got married which eventually lead to the birth of Kell Draygo. While growing up, Kell was like any other normal boy who had a love for physical activity over the intellectual. He still managed with his grades in school while excelling in sports and getting into trouble with the other teenage boys his age. It was during this period when tragedy struck the boy, he lost his mother when her bank was robbed and she was one of the innocent casualties in the shootout between the criminals and the law enforcement officers. Life went on for Kell, with his father being his only role model and guardian when he had the time. Being forced to grow up fast and learn to take care of himself, Kell had chosen to follow in his father's footsteps into the military. Enlisting with the Imperial Army at the age of seventeen, the young man started bootcamp on his path to being a soldier and hopefully joining his father. However, that was not to be as Kell lost his father three months into training, who was killed in combat. Adulthood In his career with the Imperial Army, Kell served out two tours with dedication and loyalty, despite the fact that the Empire was no longer the shining beacon of hope and justice that it once was during the Era of the Old Republic. As Kell worked his way up to the rank of Lieutenant, a platoon leader at the time, he found it harder and harder within the Empire to protect and keep her citizens interest first with the direction the Empire was heading. With the Empire fractured, corrupted, and no longer serving the ideals that Kell had sought, he opted not to re-enlist service and parted ways with the Imperial Army. For a year, Kell gave the freelance Bounty Hunting experience a shot, mainly because he believed this way he had more freedom pursuing wanted criminals in the galaxy instead of being limited by orders from his superiors in the Imperial Army. However, this career did not pan out the way he had envisioned and hoped for because there were various obstacles he did not foresee. Without a personal vessel nor the piloting capabilities to operate one, it made chasing bounties and tracking down leads in time very difficult. More often than not, the bounty had either skipped planet or some other hunter was able to capture the prey before he did. Couple this handicap with the fact that he had a very limited list of contacts in the independent sector, Kell was not able to achieve a great amount of success in the Hunting field. Being out of a job, Kell spent a year doing odd jobs to make ends meet before having success landing an opportunity with an interview for a large corporation in the medical field. He landed the job as part of the security detail at one of the corporation's research facility, holding the steady job for three years. However, he felt that this career wasn't providing what he sought in life as it was just a job and nothing more; so he chose to leave and explore other options. Kell's wandering brought him to Deralia, a world that is out of the way of the main trade routes, tucked away into a little hazardous corner of the galaxy. There, after establishing a place of residence and getting use to the people, he decided to enlist with the Deralian Confederal Union's armed forces. With the enlistment, he was assigned to Deralia's Provincial Army and shipped to guard an outpost. Over time, he served with dedication and loyalty like he did with the Imperial Army, working his way up to the rank of Sergeant and Squad Leader. Perhaps it was ambition or just restlessness, Kell decided it wasn't enough and requested a transfer to Deralia's more prestigious Union Marines. With the transfer approved, he was assigned to the 6th Company, 10th Regiment under the command of Captain Jonathan Webb. DCU Military Career With the transfer complete, Kell went through a condensed version of Marine boot camp to help catch him up to his new brothers and sisters in arms. The training was something that the new Marine wasn't use to, especially when his new CO enjoyed putting Kell through the numerous types of combat drops from aerial transport, over and over again. Despite the grueling courses, Draygo passed with no problems and was assigned the rank of Private First Class. That rank wasn't to stay for long as part of his company was assigned on special assignments, ones that brings him away from the DCU's territories and liaising with foreign governments, namely the New Republic. One of those assignments ended up on the dusty and arid ball of Tatooine, where the real enemy is the sand, being able to gain access to every nook and cranny of your armor. The mission involved hunting down a rather vicious pirate group that had plagued the DCU's territories as well as the New Republic territories. However due to the nature of DCU's strict image of neutrality, this was more of a Covert Ops than a regular mission, and this one wouldn't be the last. Being that this isn't your typical charge the enemy and shoot them up scenario, the Pirates had to be located through some field intelligence work, something that Kell never had hands on experience of before. Being able to adapt to unique situations, Kell was able to help gather the information needed and the raid on the Pirate base ended without any major problems. For excelling in such a versatile role, the Marine was promoted after that mission from Private First Class to the rank of Lance Corporal, much to the Corellian's surprise. Working with the New Republic covertly on Tatooine wasn't an isolated mission that Draygo participated in, especially with the budding threat of the Sith Empire that was threatening both the DCU borders as well as actively warring with the New Republic. The next major ground engagement that the Lance Corporal participated in, unofficially of course, was the lightning strike on an insignificant world named AB-345. Again, due to possible ramifications of being seen fighting with the New Republic, this was not an official missions and no DCU identifications were to be seen or brought. Volunteers were asked to participate and the Lance Corporal was one that asked to go, as did most of the squad he was in. The attack on AB-345 was the first time that Draygo fought against the forces of the New Sith Order and it was a major wake-up call for the Marine. Despite the raid being successful and slaves freed, the Deralian Marine wasn't jubilant due to the fact that it was the first time he squared off against foes that were as brutal as the military arm of the NSO, including two of the Knights of Korriban, Cantrell the Mando and Sentinel the giant Wookiee monster. With the successful conclusion of the operation on AB-345, a couple of changes were made. Seeing how the First Lady of the Deralian Confederal Union wasn't their typical archetype of a first lady, elements of the 6th Company Marines were assigned to the First Lady. Their orders were to follow her lead in times of actual engagement, the primary objective to ensure her safety while the secondary was to contribute to the success of whatever operation was at hand. This unique group and orders were probably heavily influenced by the President, since he knew that there was no way Lynae would be controlled and changed into a typical First Lady of the Deralian Confederal Union. With the new orders, another change occurred and that is the locations that the Lance Corporal frequently visited. With DCU secretly supplying the New Republic with supplies and equipment needed to help rebuild its devastated shipyards, the First Lady and Marines spent more time on the planet of Ord Mantell. This allowed Draygo to get to know various members of the New Republic, within the military. This included participating in some training with his own marines as well as the New Republic Marines. The time spent liaising with the New Republic proved to be helpful when the next major combat operation was set to take place. With the First Lady pledging to help the Jedi, Jessalyn, with the rescue of her son, plans were made on how best to achieve that objective. The initial plan was for the New Republic Armed Forces to attack the NSO capital of Trandosha with a large force as cover for the small Jedi strike team to infiltrate the Sith Temple to rescue their imprisoned companions. To the Lance Corporal's objection, Lynae was to accompany the Jedi team while he himself lead the Deralian contingent to assist the New Republic's ground forces on attacking Trandosha. Draygo finally relented and agreed to the plan since he knew that if a group of Jedi couldn't help keep Lynae safe against whatever they went up against, a group of Marines wouldn't be able to either. Coupled with the fact that the larger the infiltration group is, the less of a chance of success there will be due to detection. Upon touching down on the flat plains of the planet, the Battle of Trandosha for the ground forces kicked off. Meeting the Sith forces heads on, the New Republic forces became heavily engaged in the fight. The DCU contingent was assigned as a new and temporary auxiliary flying company that was to stay mobile and quickly plug any breaches within the front lines. The breach, however, occurred in the most unorthodox yet daring manner as an opposing company lead by the Knight of Nine used a dropship to land a force right onto the rear of the New Republic ground forces. Before the armored units were able to target the incoming dropship and bring it down, it was able to land and lay down heavy suppressing fire as the Sith troops poured out of its belly. By the time the armored units blasted the dropship, Sith troops lead by the Knight of Nine was already hitting the rear of the New Republic forces which the DCU contingent was situated with the New Republic reserve group. The fighting was brutal as the NSO elite forces cut in with their surprise attack and Draygo found himself facing off with the Knight of Nine once again. When recognition dawned on the Lance Corporal of who he was facing, his thoughts shot back to the engagement on AB-345 where the gruesome image of the Mando and Wookiee monster laid waste to the soldiers around him. This hesitation proved to be his undoing as Cantrell took advantage of the distraction and struck a nasty wound to the DCU Marine. It was only by the distraction of a New Republic compatriot, Kalna, that the killing blow was prevented. Before the engagement could be drawn out though, an urgent recall message sent to the entire New Republic ground forces as the battle that was occurring high above them in space took a turn for the worst, with the NSO springing their deadly trap. Draygo was able to withdraw with the help of Kalna and the New Republic forces retreated. Destruction of the Deralian Confederal Union The destruction of the Deralian Confederal Union is not something that Kell Draygo would willingly talk about in detail. Perhaps it's because the subject dredges up unwanted memories of the of the tragedy, or because Kell had actually suffered traumatically due to being in the front lines during the annihilation of Deralia. This period of time in Kell's past began when covert cooperation with the New Republic against their common enemy, the Sith Empire, came to a close. The Lance Corporal was reassigned from the New Republic planet of Ord Mantell back to Deralia, having been given a 'vacation' post with his squad. They were to be transferred to the Subsarra a ship under the command of Commander Lynae Cassius. The vessel was assigned to the home fleet and Kell's squad was relieving the marine contingent that had previously been aboard the vessel. This post was considered by most to be a vacation since they would be in orbit of Deralia and would be seeing pretty much no action while wait to be relieved by the next rotation of troops, plus when on leave, they would be able to take a transport down to Deralia. The first stop was the Seacloud Orbital Space Station where the transport the squad used dropped them off, since they were not wearing official colours due to the nature of keeping a neutral appearance in their previous assignment. Once there, they then were transferred to a DCU Naval Cruiser that was to continue its patrol back to Deralia. Upon entering the system of Deralia, the Cruiser slowly moved into position, nearing the Subsarra so that the marines could be shuttled over. However, before the transfer could commence, that was when the enemy struck and the siege and ultimate destruction of Deralia began. Under the sudden, surprise attack, Kell Draygo and his squad quickly collected their kits and prepared as usual. However, what wasn't usual was the scuttlebutt that the enemy they faced was something they have never seen before. Kell wasn't exactly sure what to believe since his team had no way to view the enemy, their job to maintain the important posts within the starship while battle conditions were in effect. They realised, eventually, that the battle could be turning for the worst when their cruiser begin to shake repeatedly from impacts, followed by the warning that shields have failed and that breaching pods are approaching. Since his squad wasn't actively assigned to this ship, they were sent to back up the platoon of Marines and squads of Security that are on active duty, gathering at one of the breaching points. As the bulkhead is sliced to make a portal for the intruders, the defenders anxiously wait for the open fire signal. Once the wall had been cut through and kicked down, a flurry of blaster fire fills the air. Unrecognizable armored beings begin to step through the portal and starts their brutal attack. Having the ability to take multiple hits apparently due to either personal shielding or advanced protection from their armor, the defenders were immediately pushed back after suffering losses without inflicting that much damage to the attackers, causing injury to only a couple. The initial concentrated defense has broken down, turning the fight into a retreating defense where soldiers would pause, cover for another squad who retreats farther back before providing cover for them. However, this strategy only delays the inevitable as the invaders eventually penetrated Engineering. Kell, his squad, and remnants of the guards on the starship were able to hold the entrance to the bridge but with Engineering breached, the reactor was immediately sent to critical. Having no choice, the ship was abandoned and the surviving Marines quickly retreated to an escape pod that shot them to the planet. On the ground, the situation was pretty grim. Countless numbers of non-combatants were trying to stream into the major cities to see if evacuation had begun. Kell and the survivors of his squad were able to regroup with the main force in the Capital right before the orbital bombardment started throughout the planet. As one of the few cities with reinforced planetary shields, the survivors huddled and waited, the leadership having decided on a time where a mass, blockade running exodus would be attempted. During the momentary lull, Kell had tried to locate or find an updated status on whether or not Lynae had survived but no one he was able to talk to had any information. It didn't take long before the invaders begin landing transports that disgorged troops and assault vehicles on the planet to exterminate the remaining survivors that were hiding behind the shields. The attack commenced almost immediately and being stationed at the eastern gate, Kell and his ragtag squad with a high number of other defenders tried to buy the Exodus Fleet time to finish preparing for their escape. The fighting was even more brutal on the planet than it was on the starships, advance weaponry cutting through the soldiers like a hot knife through butter and the invading troopers marching on, taking multiple hits before they're slowed. One or two would actually launch themselves into squads of soldiers and butcher them with energy tipped polearms and swords. While the command to fall back was given, one of the armour plated invaders landed next to Kell and his squad. With point blank rifle and blaster blasts being ineffective, Draygo gave the order to rush the invader. One soldier was immediately impaled by enemy but he held on, knowing that as long as the weapon was embedded in his midsection, it wasn't free to slaughter anyone else. After tackling the attacker, Kell was able to shove a live grenade into a partially separated section of the armour plating before the Marines backed off. After the explosion went off, wounding the invader, the squad stepped in and finished it off before retreating. Sadly, the situation was the same throughout the capital city, kill to death ratios were estimated to be one invader for every twenty-five defenders, though some knew it was higher. Street to street fighting didn't get any better though booby trapped avenues did buy the defenders and the Exodus Fleet extra time. Kell and his squad, along with the other defenders were pushed back to where the Fleet was assembling and the shield generator. Knowing that if they didn't buy more time, the shields and starships would be destroyed, a last ditch effort was made by the Deralian soldiers who launched a hopeless counter attack. Each soldier knew that they would most likely perish on the planet and heavy numbers were lost but precious time was bought, allowing the ships to launch. After the launch, the surviving soldiers, including Kell, quickly scattered and went to ground. With the planet now more or less deserted with small numbers of survivors, the bulk of the aliens left. Being the lone survivor in his squad and one of the very few that lived through the horror, Kell was finally picked up when a few daring transports returned to check on the status of the planet. The transport departed with Kell and others, most of them soldiers though some were civilians who weren't able to reach the capital. All were in pretty bad condition and had to be treated at temporary refugee camps. After recovering enough to move about, Kell left the refugee station and disappeared into the galaxy to see if Lynae had survived and perhaps live out some sort of life, vowing to exact vengeance on the genocidal invaders if opportunity knocks. Category:Corellians Category:CDU Characters Category:Humans